A Game of Bunny and Mouse
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben meets a new friend in the Tickle Realm and encounters Risa's newest forest friends.


**Here's a little story by Redbat132 and myself. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Located somewhere in the Tickle Forest, Lea Thompson was exploring around. Jocu brought the blonde teen to his place when feeling stressed out and let her take a better look around after having a sleepover with Gem and Jewel. She let Nightlight play with those two while going for a walk.

"This is beyond incredible here," Lea replied to herself, taking a deep breath of that fresh air and slowly let it out. "And I thought Ever After or Bunny's Warren was amazing."

"AAAAAAHH!" A scream was heard and Lea spun around to see who it was.

But it was too late.

BAM!

Lea fell to the ground. She shook her head to collect her senses. When she looked up, she saw a handsome young man who looked like her age.

He appeared to have shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was quite skinny for his age. Although, he did show a lot of muscle definition, making Lea believe that he's athletic. The young guy wore a black shirt that had a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He even wore brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. Lea also noticed an interesting high-tech watch on his left wrist.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

After collecting his own senses and hearing a new voice, the teen boy finally noticed Lea. "Huh? I never saw you before. Are you new?"

"Kind of. But you still haven't answered my question," Lea replied, slowly getting back up and brushing herself. "Who in the name of frost are you?"

"I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." said the boy. "Let me guess, a Tickle Monster brought you here to tickle your troubles away?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it actually involved a spa with me relaxing after being stressed with school work, but yes. I'm Lea, by the way," Lea answered, only to think over the name. "Ben Tennyson...Why does that name sound familiar?"

Ben frowned. "Maybe it's because I'm a world-famous super-hero?" he replied. "But no one seems to care anymore..."

"Oh, no! It's not like that!" Lea raised her hands in defense. "This may sound weird, but I'm from another dimension where different myths and legends protect children's wonders, hopes, memories, dreams, fun, and imagination by evil Nightmare creatures the Boogey-Man creates! ...Although, saying it out loud to you, this makes me sound like a total crazy person,"

Ben scoffed. "Please, makes total sense to me. I'm the kind of guy who deals with psychotic villains, alien monsters, and nearly dying on a daily basis. So, I believe you."

"Beeeeen! Where are you?" A beautiful female voice called from the forest.

Ben gasped when that musical sounding voice called to him.

"Who's that?" Lea asked, wondering why Ben was in total freak-out mode by raising an eyebrow. "Are you running from someone? I thought you said you were a world-famous super-hero who deals with danger,"

Ben grabbed Lea by her shoulders. "You don't understand! This is a force I CANNOT handle! She's my greatest weakness!"

Lea blinked once, gently getting out of Ben's hold. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Who exactly is your greatest weakness?"

Ben took Lea's arm. "No time to explain! We gotta hide!" He and Lea tried running off to the castle, but an army of small, rabbit-like creatures were blocking their way.

"Awwww! I didn't know this realm had cute little bunnies!" Lea cooed, her heart melting at these new creatures.

"Those aren't normal bunnies!" Ben said with a frightened voice. "Look at their ears!"

Taking another glance, Lea noticed that their ears did resemble the appearance of fluffy feathers. "Oh. I see. They're still pretty cute. I bet they're super soft," she said, completely calm and wanted to pet them.

Ben pulled her away from the bunnies. "Don't let their cuteness fool you! Risa must have sent them to tickle me to pieces! We gotta get out of here!" He and a forced Lea ran off.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid? And why would you be in the Tickle Realm if you're so afraid of getting tickled?" Lea stated, trying to keep up with Ben when he had a hold on her wrist.

Ben didn't say anything as he climbed up a tall tree. Not wanting to be left behind, Lea followed him all the way up to join him on a nice, strong branch.

"Look, I'm paranoid for a good reason." said Ben. "I know Risa and the other Tickle monsters want to help me by making me laugh, but Risa has a huge crush on me! And she uses my weakness to her advantage! She traps me and tickles me as her way of flirting! I'm totally powerless against her!"

"Risa? Is that who you're hiding from?" Lea asked, trying to understand. "Is she like your girlfriend? Or ex-girlfriend?"

"Neither! She's the Tickle Empress of the Tickle Realm! She commands all the creatures of this forest and knows all kinds of ticklish spells and rituals. And since I'm the one who freed her from her imprisonment, she's in love with me!"

"...Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can see why she's being so affectionate to you," Lea gently said, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "This Empress Risa has been trapped for who knows how long. Being isolated with no one to talk to would make me feel depressed and alone. If someone finally got me out, I would be eternally grateful, too...Kind of like how my friend, Jack, was invisible for three-hundred-years until he finally got seen."

"Whoa! That's a long time!" Ben thought about Lea's words. "Well, I guess that makes sense...but Risa-"

Just then, the feather-eared bunnies started climbing up the tree.

"Uh, Ben? Should we even be worried about those cute bunnies?" Lea asked, not really terrified of the adorable creatures.

"Yikes! Almost forgot about those things!" Ben was ready to jump off the tree. But the bunnies stretched out their feather ears and grabbed the hero by the arms. They did the same with Lea.

"Hey! I didn't know they could do that!" Lea exclaimed, a bit surprised while struggling out of their grasp. "I know you're all super cute, but please let us go!"

But the bunnies didn't listen. They brought Ben and Lea out of the tree and took them to the deepest part of the forest. There, Lea saw a Tickle monster sitting on a throne of flowery vines. She had pink fur, had long, magenta fur hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a headdress of white feathers.

"I'm guessing she's Empress Risa you've been telling me about?" Lea quietly muttered to Ben.

Ben gulped, his eyes filled with fear. "Yes..."

"Okay, then," Seeing that Ben was growing afraid, Lea decided to make small-talk with the Tickle Empress. "Uh, hello. I don't think we've met personally. My name is Lea. Ben has told me some very good things about you."

"Oh, really?" Risa mused as she stood up and approached her captives. He sat in front of Ben and smiled. "You're such a sweetheart, Benny boo!" She wiggled her fingertips underneath Ben's chin, causing the human to sputter and giggle.

Lea lightly smiled, seeing that Risa is just another friendly Tickle Monster. "Yeah. Ben mentioned that you were imprisoned and he freed you. I can actually understand that feeling. My friend has been through something similar to that."

Risa stopped tickling Ben and focused on her attention. "I know, Jocu told me. He told me a lot about you." She grinned a playful grin. "So, Lea, do you like being tickled?"

"Well...Occasionally," Lea answered honestly.

"Occasionally?" Risa said with a little pout. "That won't do here! Everyone should love a good tickle!" The Empress raised up Lea's shirt and took a good look at her belly. "Let's see..." She placed her soft, furry hand on the human's belly and rubbed it.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Ahahahahaha!" Cute, bubbly giggles spilled from Lea's mouth.

"Ahhh, yes!" Risa said, delighted by Lea's reaction. "So sweet! So giggly! Such wonderful laughter!"

"Thahahahahahanks, ahahahahahahahaha! Now pleheeheeheeheeheease stahahahahahap!"

"Oh, but my little friends want to play with you!" Risa implied. "Snuggle time, my darlings!"

At her command, the bunnies came to Lea and began cuddling themselves against her exposed stomach.

"Eeeeeek! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoo, too sohohohoft!" Lea giggled, wiggling a bit.

"Don't you just adore my Tickle Bunnies?" Risa brought one up to Lea. After the fluffy creatures stopped their little 'attack', Lea managed to seize her giggling and look at the cute little bunny staring at her.

"Is that what they're called? I actually find them super cute!" Lea squealed, wanting to hold it if her wrists weren't still restrained.

The bunny squeaked with joy from Lea's compliment. It tickled Lea under the nose with its feather ear.

"Hehehey, stop it! Ahahahaaaaachoo!" Lea giggled before sneezing.

Risa giggled as she set the bunny down. "I'll let my darlings play with you while I play with my Benny Boo." She purred as she approached the trapped hero.

Now being in the mercy of soft adorable Tickle Bunnies, Lea felt them cuddle around her neck, sides, stomach, and underarms. Even use their fluffy feather ears, too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO TICKLY!" Lea squealed with laughter, trying to move out of their grip.

Ben could only watch and feel sympathy for Lea. "That poor kid..."

"Poor kid? You mean lucky!" said Risa. "There's nothing more fun than snuggling with my beautiful bunnies! Except..." She raised Ben's shirt up with her two hands. "tickling you to my delight, Benny Boo." She gently tickled his stomach with her extra pair of hands. "Kitchy, kitchy, kooooo!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed as he was tickled.

Lea continued laughing, feeling the bunnies' soft fur and feathery ears touching her sensitive skin. It didn't take long for them to take off her shoes and socks so they could work their tickly magic on her feet.

"EEEEEK! NOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY FEEHEEHEEHEET ARE MY WORST SPOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed as Risa rubbed herself against Ben's stomach like an affectionate kitty. Her soft hair and fur tickling his skin. "RISAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Risa brought herself close to Ben's ear. "Oh, don't say that, Ben. We're having so much fun." she whispered in a teasing voice. "Aren't we, my darlings?"

The Tickle bunnies hopped over to Ben and removed his shoes and socks. Ben's laughter grew as the playful creatures used their feather ears to tickle his feet and cuddled their furry bodies against his stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EASY WIHIHIHIHITH MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEET! THEHEHEHEY TICKLE TERRIBLY!" Lea hollered, feeling the bunnies' ears and paws all over her soles and between her toes. She was completely in stitches.

"That's enough, my babies!" Risa said politely. The bunnies stopped tickling to give Lea and Ben a break. "I may be the Tickle Empress. But I'm also fair." She gazed lovingly into Ben's eyes. "Aren't I, Ben?"

Ben felt flushed as Ben looked into Risa's beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, you are." he admitted. "You're a lot more merciful than the other people who capture me." He started to blush. "And cuter, too..."

Risa squealed with delight. "Oh, Ben!" She snuggled her cheek against Ben's, reducing the boy to giggling.

Lea just smiled, now feeling the Tickle Bunnies let go of her so she can sit up and finally pet one. "I've never been this close to an actual bunny before…Besides Bunnymund, I mean. Still, very neat that I get to be with these little cuties from this dimension," She admitted, already scooping one in her arms and snuggled it sweetly.

The bunnies cooed as they all surrounded Lea, letting her cuddle and snuggle with every one of them.

"Awww, who's the cutest little bunny wunnies of all bunny wunnies? Is it you? Is it you?" Lea cooed, giggling like a little girl. "Yes, it's all of you! You're all just the sweetest little bunnies! Gah, you're just so soft and squishy!"

Risa smiled as Lea soaked in the bunnies' cuteness. "She's just as pure as you, Ben. You made a wonderful new friend."

"Looks like it," Ben agreed, who couldn't help but smile at Lea's reaction around the Tickle Bunnies. "I never even met her until today when running through the forest."

"Well, it just shows how good you are at making friends." said Risa.

"Yeah, so..." Ben struggled a little. "Think you can get these cute bunnies to let go of me?"

"Maybe..." Risa mused, running her hand down Ben's cheek. "I think my darlings want to play with you too."

Ben gasped. "No! Risa! Don't-"

"Tickle bunnies!" Risa sang. "Ben wants some cuddles!"

Just then, Lea heard a high-pitched scream that made her stop playing with the Tickle Bunnies to see what was wrong.

"Ben! Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, standing up to check on her new friend while carrying an armful of Tickle Bunnies.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLE BUNNIES!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben howled with laughter.

Once seeing Ben was fine, Lea just sighed in relief before snuggling her Tickle Bunnies she was still carrying.

"You know, you adorable little bunnies have given me a great toy design to make for my little cousin, Sophie," Lea cooed to her furry and feathery friends. "She loves bunnies. Especially the Easter Bunny, who happens to be the Guardian of Hope and one of my friends."

"You don't say?" Risa said. She snapped her fingers and the bunnies seized their cuddle attack on Ben. They also freed the boy, as well.

"Yeah. My friends are the Guardians of Childhood. They protect the children from darkness that want to hurt them," Lea explained. "Katherine kept telling me stories about this place and the Lauhinians who rule here. Along with other stories I never heard of. Like the Grant Mansion."

"The Grant Mansion?!" Ben said. He was holding a Tickle Bunny in his arms while another bunny rested atop his head. "You know about that place?!"

Lea nodded her head. "Sure do. In my world, places like the Grant Mansion and the Tickle Realm are considered stories all written by M.G. Joyce, who happens to be my best friend, Kate aka Mother Goose. I might have, sort of used one of her magic globes to get there and met Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer along the way," she chuckled sheepishly. "I thought they were dangerous creatures that want to eat me."

"Yeah, I felt the same way too." Ben said.

"Bet your first meet with them wasn't half as bad as mine. Both involving the Grant Mansion and meeting the Guardians of Childhood," Lea commented, lightly hugging her bunnies.

"Speak for yourself." Ben said as he picked up the bunny that rested on his head. He stroked the critter affectionately. "They scared the heck out of me, strapped me to a torture table, then tickled me silly."

Lea held back a laugh, now snuggling with her arm filled bunnies. "They scared me, too. I used a piece of log wood to snowboard down a hill away from them, hit a tree, got unconscious, and woke up in their creepy place to be showered with licks and tickles. I even tried threatening Whampire with a hockey stick when he came in the picture."

Ben snorted. "A hockey stick can't stop Whampire! Get outta here!"

"Well, it worked, in a way," Lea replied, laughing a bit. "Nightlight distracted him long enough to snap me out of his hypnotism and then clocked him with my hockey stick."

Ben blinked. "Uh...who's Nightlight?"

"Oh...He's...my childhood companion toy," Lea reluctantly answered, feeling her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "A friend that was once accidentally broke by two of the Guardians during some argument but got fixed and now is alive with this crystal bracelet only attuned to me when believing in the Guardians."

"Wow! Sounds like of like my Omnitrix." Ben showed Lea the elaborate watch-like device around his wrist.

"Wait...Omnitrix?" Lea asked, starting to remember where she had heard of Ben before and gasped in realization. "You're the Alien Super Hero Katherine told me about! The Omnitrix Wielder that protects the Omniverse! That's why you look and sounded familiar!"

Ben's jaw dropped. "NOW you recall me?!" The hero sighed, rubbing between his eyes. "So much for being world famous..."

"I'm sorry. You meet and hear so many other myths and legends that you barely keep track of then," Lea apologized. "Besides, I already told you that I'm from another dimension. And I'm usually into myths like Jack Frost before Katherine introduced me to stories involving you, the Grant Mansion, Tickle Realm, and others I have yet to read."

"Good point." Ben stood up. "So, who's up for some carrot cake at the castle?"

The Tickle Bunnies perked their ears up at the words, 'carrot cake'.

Ben chuckled. "I thought so." He snuggled an affectionate bunny against his cheek. "Didn't I, you sweet wittle bunny-wunny boo!"

Lea held back a laugh, smiling sweetly. "And I thought my younger cousin or myself loved bunnies."

"You can't blame me." Ben said defensively. "These little guys are adorable!"

"Whatever happened to not being fooled by their cuteness?" Lea asked playfully.

"Well, these guys aren't dangerous. Just playful." said Ben. "In fact, there's hardly any danger here in the Tickle Realm. Sorry if I was being such a drama queen about it."

"It's cool. I can understand why you would feel so jumpy and paranoid here. I was a bit scared myself when coming here until I met so many sweet and adorable creatures that mean no harm," Lea replied.

"Yeah, it's amazing how the world is much bigger than you realize." said Ben.

Empress Risa couldn't help but smile and agree quietly at Ben's statement. The world is indeed bigger than people realize.

* * *

**Redbat132: Interesting fact, the Feather Bunnies' appearance were inspired by the Star Bunnies from Redbat132's favorite games, Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2.**


End file.
